It Never Happened
by KHighness
Summary: Their once in a lifetime love didn't deserve the cruel, insidious way in which it was destroyed to start something pointless, unbelievable, and utterly boring, so for some of us - it never happened!
1. Chapter 1

_The night of the blackout was written all wrong. Jason seeing Ric touching her would've turned out_ ** _very_** _differently. This is a short story featuring characters belonging to General Hospital and it's creators._

Jason Morgan paced his living room in confusion. It wasn't strange for a visit from Carly Corinthos to leave him that way, but this time what he was most confused about was how she had hit so many points that he hadn't even considered.

Carly and Sam McCall were far from friends, that's why when Carly sat him down earlier and went to town about his treatment of Sam he had mostly listened in awe. Carly knew him better than anyone, except for Sam, and she could tell that he had been hurting from breaking up with the love of his love and was miserable without her. For the most part he chalked her interference down to Carly being her usually nosy busybody self, always in his business and telling him that she knew what was best for him. Carly always knew what was best for everybody but herself it seemed.

Tonight though, she had given Jason more than a little food for thought. For months he had been pushing Sam away. It was his fault that she had gotten shot and almost died - her only sin, being the love of his life. Manny Ruiz had planned it perfectly, timed it so Sam was in his arms and he was holding her and feeling so lucky to have her in his life…when in one instant the bullet from the madman's gun almost took her last breath…right there in his arms. So Jason had made the only choice possible - he shattered his own his heart by telling her he couldn't love her anymore. It had killed him to hurt her, had slashed him to pieces to see her cry. He knew the devastation that he had wrought on her heart because he'd felt every bit of it too, but he also knew that she was safer away from him and that the light in this world would extinguish if anything happened to her.

Sam was everything Jason never expected in his life. He wasn't even looking for her when she showed up and taught him how very much he needed her. From the minute she moved in everything about Jason changed. He opened up to her, he talked…actually talked and shared his feelings and fears with her and she understood him in a way that frightened him at times. She made him laugh, she made him feel, she made him lighter, and the thought of someone hurting her was much more than he could bear, so he turned her away - for her safety. It had been the hardest thing Jason had ever had to do, especially when she kept coming back, pleading with him not to throw them away, not to destroy the one thing that gave them both life. That was the very last thing he wanted, he knew that he needed her, needed their once in a lifetime love like he needed air to breathe - but what he needed most was for her to be safe and what Sam needed was more essential than him.

Tonight, Carly had let him see that he hadn't protected her by pushing her away, instead he had unknowingly reinforced every bad thing that she'd ever thought about herself. Without meaning to, he had convinced the woman who he loved more than anyone he's ever loved in his entire existence, the woman who's life was more precious to him than his very own - that she was worthless. How could he have been so blind as not to see that by trying to protect her, he had devastated and demeaned her? Carly's prophetic words echoed in his head, stinging in their precision.

 _"_ _Does Sam like herself, Jason? Does she think she's good, loving, or worthwhile? Or does she think she's trash - who always got left and always will? Does she think she deserves you, or are you some unexplained miracle who showed up in her life and she always knew it was too good to last? Because if that's the case you've proved her right! You've proved every bad thing that Sam has ever thought about herself to be true!"_

Jason knew that he had to make it right. He had to go to her. He loved her, she made him happy and he was only hurting them both by pushing her away. He thought he was doing what was best for her to keep her safe, eventually make her happy - but she wasn't happy! When he told her that he couldn't love her any more he had destroyed and broken her, something he'd promised her and himself he would never do. He'd hurt her worse than any bullet ever could.

 _"_ _You go to her and tell her that you're sorry and you made a mistake and you want a life with her, however long that life may be - whether its fifteen minutes or fifteen years it doesn't matter, because you two love each other."_

She was right. He would listen to Carly and go to her, would beg her forgiveness for being foolish and blind and unilateral, and he would beg her to take him back. He would protect her, would give his last breath to keep her safe…they would protect each other.

Jason walked up to Alexis' lake house, thoughts of what to say to her running through his head. He didn't know how she would react, he just hoped that what came out would make sense and make her want to take him back - forgive the many cruel ways he had pushed her away for months and want _them_ again. What if it was too late? What if he'd finally succeeded in pushing her away forever? The sudden restriction in breathing made his steps hesitant as he approached the door. There was a blackout tonight and everything was dark. He peeked in the glass top door to see if anyone was home…and his breath stopped!

Jason's heart constricted and his brain hurt. The sudden rush of panic knocked the wind out of his sails and he could not look away from the most unexpected devastation he could have imagined. Ric Lansing, his sworn enemy and single handedly the most patronizing prick he'd ever known was frolicking on the floor…and the woman in his arms was Sam! _His_ Sam was on the floor with Ric! And he was all over her, touching her, kissing her, reaching to undo her shirt. Out of nowhere redhot, boiling fury unleashed upon his heart and Jason was bursting through the door, on them in an instant, yanking Ric off of her and using his face for a steady punching bag. Wailing fist after fist at the son-of-a-bitch who was trying to flee, Jason barely heard Sam yelling.

"Jason, no!" Sam was so startled when the door burst open that it took her a minute to register that Jason had burst upon them and was beating Ric senseless. "Jason, stop! You're killing him!"

Kill him! in his blazing anger Jason backed the man up into the fireplace, hearing the loud thud as flesh and bone met concrete and stone. He reached to the back of his jeans for his gun but it wasn't there. Shit - he'd left it in the car. He was just coming in to talk to the love of his life - hadn't realized he was going to need to exterminate vermin. When there was no gun Jason decided to use his bare hands, wrapping them around the bastard's neck and squeezing with all the flaring fury in his veins. He watched the blood pool to turn Ric's face bright red with eyes bulging like they were about to pop and as the man struggled to breathe, somewhere in the back of his mind Jason heard her tears. Sam was crying, begging him to stop, not to kill the bastard - for Molly, for Alexis, for Kristina!

"Please, Jason - they need him. Don't kill him, Jason - you can't go to prison for Ric!"

He'd caused her enough tears for a lifetime, so Jason released the fool and watched him plop and pool at his feet, coughing and clutching at his throat as he gasped for precious oxygen. Unable to resist Jason lunged and kicked him with a right boot, hearing ribs crack - two, three kicks - more ribs cracked…and he still wanted to kill him. He'd wanted him dead for a long time and obviously the last ass kicking he'd given him when he called Sam names hadn't taught him to stay clear of her.

Sam was yanking on his arm, pulling him away from the mangy dog. "Jason, please. The kids are asleep with Viola upstairs - you don't want to wake them! Please, no more - you'll kill him. I can't lose you to prison - Jason, please!" Her sobs were wrenched from the bottom of her soul.

Still blind with fury, he flashed her off but backed away from the garbage whining on the floor. Moving in circles at first, still blinded by the urge to annihilate the crud, he stormed towards the door then bolted back to face her, noticing her tear stained cheeks and sorrow filled eyes. "Why would you let this piece of filth touch you? How could you let him touch you, Sam?"

She was crying even more, and mad as he was Jason thought how all he did lately was cause her pain and made her cry. He took a deep breath and knew he had to leave, had to remove himself from the situation because he was still on the verge of murder - it was a very short trip to his SUV and back, he could end it all tonight still. He took another deep breath and when it also failed he turned to the door again, this time grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. He wasn't leaving her in that house around the credent, and she had some explaining to do.

Fifteen flights of stairs later Jason opened the door to the penthouse and stormed in ahead of Sam who followed just as hotly then slammed the door behind them. He turned abruptly to face her, expecting apology but all he saw was fight - she was mad as fuck and they were about to have it out!

"Don't give me that look, Sam! You let him touch you! That son-of-a-bitch had his hands all over you!"

"No, Jason - you don't get to be mad and lecture me! You threw me away - you threw **_us_** away like we were nothing! So don't try to act now like I betrayed you…because **_you_** betrayed **_me_**!"

"Betrayed you, Sam - I tried to save your life! You almost died in my arms - do you know what would happen to me if something happened to you?"

"So it's about you? Guess what Jason, you were not the only one in that relationship! I may have given you that impression by how I lived for you every single minute of every single day, but I was there too dammit! Why didn't my feelings count? Why didn't what I want, what I need matter? Why didn't ** _I_** matter?"

" _Of course you matter_! You're all that matters, don't you see that?"

" _NO_! If that were true you would have never done that to us! You would have never treated our love like it was disposable, like it wasn't sacred. If I mattered to you, we wouldn't be _here_!"

He was pacing the span of room in front of the fireplace, glaring at her where she was standing behind the couch, red with fury. "Our love is everything, Sam! It's why I can't let you die. My life is dangerous and it keeps hurting you. Look at all that's happened to you since you've been with me! How many times were you almost raped because of me? How many times have you been targeted by insane animals, simply because you're the woman I love?" He punched the air in frustration and anger. "I had to let you go to save your life, even though it's killed me every minute since."

Angry tears brimmed her eyes and blurred her vision. "Jason, I begged you not to do it. If you loved me like I loved you there's no way you would have been able to look at what we shared and rip it apart like that. After every ugly thing that we faced down - _together_! Every obstacle that we crushed - _together_! How could you not see us like _I_ see us - that we're indestructible together? How could you do that to us?"

An urgent knock at the door broke their quarrel and moved their attention, even as the knocks repeated and continued. Giving her a stony look Jason moved to the door rapidly to see what was so urgent. He'd scarcely opened it when Elizabeth Webber rushed in, throwing her ams around his waist, laying her head on his chest to sob into his shirt. "Jason, thank goodness you're here. I didn't know where else to go."

Taken aback by her presence there and her distraught state, Jason rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"It's Lucky. I think my marriage is over. I didn't know who else to turn to." She sobbed into his shirt and sank further into his arms seeking him to hold her close, but before he could move one way or the other, a voice sounded from behind him.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" A startled Elizabeth jumped from Jason's arms to find the source of the angry derision.

"Sam! I didn't realize you were here."

"Oh, I can see that. Would you like me to leave?" Sam folded her arms across her body and waited for the woman to answer, knowing full well she wasn't budging from that spot and the calculating vixen was about to meet her due at long last.

Elizabeth stepped into the room, shyly looking back at Jason before she turned to Sam again, "Well, if you don't mind - I really need to talk to Jason."

The nerve of this bitch! "Oh, but I do mind Elizabeth! Jason and I are in the middle of something so I do mind! What the hell are you dong here?"

The nurse's head shot up in defiance, stinging at the implication that she didn't belong there. "I need to see my friend. I didn't expect you to be here - Jason told me he dumped you - I thought he'd be alone."

Jason could sense the direction of the conversation and it was the last thing they needed tonight. He tried to head it off. "Elizabeth, what is it - what's going on?" He figured the sooner he could get her to tell him why she came, the quicker she would leave and Sam wouldn't have to rip her hair from her head.

The nurse turned to face him, distress once again crowning her face for his benefit. "I'm sorry, Jason - maybe I shouldn't have come."

Sam was quick to agree. "No - maybe you shouldn't have!" She neared the woman threateningly. She was still hyped from the fight with Jason and needed somewhere to place the burning anger. The pathetic little creature who was constantly running after Jason like a bitch in heat was as good a place as any. Who the fuck did she think she was kidding! "Maybe you should have gone someplace else - don't let us keep you!"

Elizabeth turned back to face Sam. What was she doing here anyway? Jason had kicked her to the curb and she was out of Elizabeth's way once and for all. Kind, sweet, vulnerable Jason was fresh for the picking and she was here to claim her prize. Lucky finally did her a favor by sleeping with the slut Maxie - now she could have Jason free and clear and he couldn't blame her for leaving their joke of a marriage. Jason had already gotten rid of the leech of a conwoman so they were home free - as soon as Elizabeth got her the hell out of Jason's penthouse tonight. "I need to talk to Jason." She turned big, needy doe eyes to face the hitman. "Do you want me to leave?"

Jason was annoyed and getting more irritated by the second. He needed to finish his conversation with Sam but he couldn't turn Elizabeth away. She was his friend and she was obviously hurting, but he didn't want Sam to go anywhere. "Just tell me what's going on?"

Sam was getting angrier by the minute too. She had a lot to get out tonight and this new interruption from the mousy little thing with an obvious agenda was getting on her nerves. "Didn't you hear her? Her marriage is over so she ran straight here to your arms. What's the plan Elizabeth - you gonna take him right here on the floor? You gonna make Jason yours tonight, once and for all?"

"Sam…" Jason didn't like the route this was taking and he knew he better head her off fast. Sam was already furious before the woman got there and she couldn't stand her, so it was about to get ugly if he didn't do something.

"Not everyone uses sex to get what they want, Sam. Jason and I are friends, I just needed to talk."

Sam's scoff was loud and grating. "Hah! Bitch you just climbed fifteen flights of stairs in a blackout to **_talk_**? You can sell that bullshit to Jason but don't con a con. You climbed those stairs to fuck and you know it! Let me guess…caught Lucky cheating and you're here to even the score, right? Who better than the one man you've wanted for years, to stick the knife in and twist it a little bit, huh?"

Elizabeth was red again. She wasn't about to be called out in front of Jason, not when she depended on him always buying her innocent act that worked so well every single time. She broke out the tears on cue, "Yes, yes - Lucky is cheating on me! I just caught him with Maxie and I came here to talk to my friend - what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that you have a hundred people more appropriate that you could have run to tonight, logical choices who were a helluva lot closer than fifteen flights of dimly lit stairs." She neared on the woman in disgusted precision. "Where's your grandmother, huh? What happened to your drinking buddies - you have Kelly, you have Robin, Lainey - and oh, here's a kicker - your best friend, Emily - where is _she_?" Sam got right up in her treacherous face, "You came here to this penthouse because none of them could give you what you really want tonight and that's Jason's dick!"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock that the woman would actually put her thoughts to insidious words.

Jason tried again to calm the situation. "Sam, I'm sure that's not why Elizabeth's here." He was startled by the angry look thrown his way.

"Right on cue aren't you, Jason? Leap to the innocent one's defense as usual!" She pounced back on the woman. "Well, guess what Princess? You're fucking out of luck because you're the one who's leaving. Go find another dick to climb tonight to get your revenge because this one's not available."

 _A/N: Chapter teaser for a two or three part story about the night that should've_ _never_ _happened and the totally different outcome that would've been, had the writers stayed true to JasSam history._


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked from a fuming Sam to a distraught Elizabeth and he knew he had only seconds to diffuse the charged situation. Sam had always been kind and nice to Elizabeth but tonight she wasn't even trying to hide her contempt and downright dislike, and Jason didn't know what had changed but he wasn't in the mood to figure it out. His anger was still flaring and he really couldn't deal with Elizabeth and Lucky's drama when his own life was in utter turmoil.

"Elizabeth, can we talk about this later?"

No, this cannot happen! Jason had never not been there for her. She turned up the water works, adding a little quiver to her voice, "O-okay, I guess I'll go…". She pretended to start towards the door only to turn big, wet eyes to him again, "…Where will I go? I can't go home, Jason…where…?" She expertly threw in a sob for added effect as she shook her head dejectedly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam turned to Jason angrily, "You're just gonna allow her to manipulate you all the time like this? Tell me you can't see through **_that_**?" Not waiting for his answer as he looked at her as though confused, she spun back on the little actress, "Take your skanky butt to your grandmother's - **_that's_** the normal reaction to what happened!"

Elizabeth sobbed again as she addressed Jason while answering Sam's accusations. "I can't tell her what happened Jason - I can't face all the questions tonight, I just can't." Her eyes pleaded _I need you_ , as she continued to stare at him awaiting his reaction.

Jason looked at his friend who he couldn't stand to see hurting and he wanted to be there for her, to offer a listening ear and a calm spot where she could regroup and come up with a plan, but then he looked over at his first priority…she was in a tailspin from what had happened to them and it was his fault, so much of it was his fault. He kept hurting her, even when all he wanted to do was love and protect her, he always seemed to hurt her. She needed him tonight and he needed answers.

"I can't right now, Elizabeth." He tried to soften the hurt as she turned his way, "It's just not a good time, I need to talk to Sam right now."

Sam had turned away from them and moved to stand by the fireplace looking at the photos on the mantel. She'd practically forgotten the third presence in the room as she thought about each one and the happy occasion that it documented, not finding any urge to continue to acknowledge the nurse. She wasn't leaving so if Elizabeth Webber wanted to stay and cry on Jason's shoulders she could go right ahead with Sam as her audience!

A minute later the front door opened and closed and Sam turned around to find Jason standing near it looking over at her. The anger started to drain from her as she looked at the man whom she thought she would grow old and die with, experience life's ups and downs and bitch slaps with…but that wasn't the same man standing in front of her. "When did we become strangers, Jason?"

He was genuinely surprised at the question. "What does that mean?"

She didn't move, just stood there with her arms crossed in front of her as she studied his hard face. "We used to know each other so well it was like I lived with my twin. You used to know that I would willingly welcome and face any risk, if at the end of the day I still had you. How could you know me and think that I would thank you for leaving me? That I'd wake up one day and thank you for giving me what - a _normal life_? What kind of life could I possibly have without my heart?"

He moved towards her but made no move to touch her. "Why won't you understand that I did what I needed to do to keep you alive? I knew you would hate me but it was worth that if it meant you were out of danger. You can't die Sam! If _you_ die, _I_ die!"

"What you say and what you do are two different things, Jason! You _say_ everybody has the right to choose, but then you go and choose for me, and I'm just supposed to go with the program? How is that fair?"

He turned away from her and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he walked over to the dining area. "I know I was wrong, that's what I came to tell you tonight."

Sam's heart drummed in her chest and clogged her ears. "What?" she gasped out.

He turned to look at her again, noticing the stricken way she was looking at him in return. "Carly was here and she made me see that pushing you away was making us both miserable and I was hurting you instead of saving you. She reminded me that being with me was your risk to take, so I came to Alexis' to tell you that I was sorry…for everything. I came to ask you to come back home…and that's when I saw you." His voice cracked when he thought back to the devastating sight of the love of his life being pawed by his ardent enemy. "Why, Sam? Why did you let him touch you?"

She walked over and took a seat on the couch, leaning forward to brace her arms on her knees, clasping her hands in front of her as she bowed her head as though in prayer. Her voice was soft as she answered, "I didn't care anymore, Jason."

"But why? Make me understand why you would let him put his hands on you. You could've left and you didn't, why did you do it?"

She turned her head to look towards the door but not before Jason saw the lone tear that streaked down her cheek. "Because he's Alexis' husband."

"What?"

Sam looked back towards her clasped hands as she said, "I don't want Ric, Jason…I'm not attracted to Ric and I'm not interested in him in the least. He disgusts me as much as he always did."

He sat on the couch next to her, looking at the far away look about her as he asked her to explain. "Then how could you do that to yourself? How could you do it to _us_?" He added, "He's your mother's husband."

Sam shook her head in indignation as she replied, "We weren't together - you left me, remember? And I was going to sleep with _Alexis_ ' husband tonight, not my mother's." She knew he didn't understand so she laid it out.

"Alexis is no mother to me. She's the woman who gave me away at birth and didn't once look behind her." She looked over at him and the pain in her beautiful brown eyes killed him. "Not once did she try to find me, Jason! Not once did she try to find out whether I was dead or alive or how I was living. She gave me away the day I was born and she never looked back." Her hand wiped away the tears that flowed. "How can somebody do that? How can you give birth to a child and then leave, forever? Never looking behind you ever, just… _leave_? I know she was a child herself when I was born but she hasn't been a child for a very long time, and not once, not once, has she tried to find me."

"Sam…"

She shook her head and continued, "Not only did she give me away and left me to fight through a life of abuse and neglect to make out on my own but as soon as I found something good in my life, the minute I found something worth holding onto, worth fighting for…the one thing that was more sacred to me than any other, the one person I loved even above myself, she swooped in and she took it from me…just like that - she took you away from me!"

"She thought she was protecting you, Sam. She wanted you to be safe away from me."

She reared to her feet in indignation. "You, Alexis, Ric, everybody gets to decide my life for me and I have no say! Well, it's _my_ life, Jason, and who I give my heart to, who I love for the rest of it should be my choice… _MINE_!"

He hung his head in shame. "I know, Sam."

"She took it all! She fed into the doubts and made you believe the fear that you were feeling when I got shot and as I laid in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound…in the middle of brain surgery…she convinced the one person who I love more than life itself to leave me." She thumped her chest emphatically, "All those years when I needed a mother, where was she? But now that I had something good, something beautiful and special and pure…something that was mine and mine alone, she darted in and took it away from me because she's all powerful, all knowing Alexis Davis, Attorney At Law!" She stormed towards him with her palm resting to her chest, "And you let her, Jason! You… _you_ who were supposed to be the one person I could count on to never leave, you…the one person who promised me that I was worthy of love, worthy of forever - _you…left…me, Jason_! You left me!"

She was full-on crying now, giant tears filling her eyes and breaking his heart. "You looked me in the eye and told me that you couldn't love me anymore! After months of begging and pleading and bargaining for you to love me again, to let me come home, to be us again, you said you couldn't love me! Why? Why am I so undeserving of love? **_You_** swore that you would love me forever, then you looked at me and told me _you couldn't love me anymore_."

She grabbed his hand, one of hers clawing angrily at the sobless tears that kept streaming, "Do you remember what you said to me when you put my engagement ring on my finger? Do you?"

Jason felt like the worst man in that moment. Her pain was so vivid, so raw that he might as well have taken his knife and opened her up right there on the living room floor himself. He had no idea she'd been feeling so low, so unwanted, so rejected - what in God's name did he do to his love?

"That night before the operation when Robin tried to stop the seizures, when we had no idea if you'd come through that surgery okay - do you remember asking me to marry you, and promising that we'd spend our lives together?" She tried to read his expression. "Do you?"

Jason could see that night like it was yesterday and he loved her as much now as he did then. "Of course I remember, Sam."

 _I want to spend my life with you, whatever that turns out to be…I can't make any of the promises that I should. I don't know if we're gonna be able to have kids, or how many years we're gonna have to spend together, but I do know I will love you for as long as I live. With all that I am, and all that I have…I love you!_ "

She moved her face within inches of his own. "Were those merely words, Jason? Did you not mean any of them?"

"I meant everything I've ever said to you, Sam! I told you before that I would die for you and that hasn't changed - I couldn't let you get hurt because you're with me. I thought I had to let you go, baby - I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't see just how deeply it crushed you. Sam, there was never a minute of any day that you weren't wanted and loved. I love you so damn much it hurts to breathe. The thought of losing you scares me to my core and that's why I did what I did, not because I don't love you - never that - never, ever that!"

She turned away from him to get out the next words, afraid to see agreement in his eyes. "Well, on top of **_your_** rejection my loving mother also informed me tonight that I'm worthless and dependent, and not worthy of her sympathy, much less her love. She made sure I knew exactly how lowly she thought of me, that I had no backbone and no pride, no self worth - so when she left and her husband came on to me, I didn't do a damn thing to stop him. _You_ didn't want me, _she_ didn't want me, I'm not good enough for either of you, so why not lay with dogs?"

The sadness in her voice was killing him but he would let her get it out, he'd let her get it all out so he could love it all away once and for all. "A part of me wanted her to walk in and see it for herself, see how she liked being manipulated and controlled, see how it felt to have the man she loved ripped away from her arms when she needed him." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve as she looked out at the dark harbor…"I wanted her to feel a _fraction_ of what I'm feeling."

Her next question was just as heartbreaking. "Where did I lose her, Jason? Where did I lose the woman I used to be? When did I become _this_?" She turned and looked at him as though searching for answers. "I sailed the world on my own, I made my own rules, lived on my own terms and I took shit from _noone_ \- where did that woman go?" She placed both hands on her forehead, palms down as she wondered out loud, "How did I let this happen?"

"You're hurt, Sam - it's understandable. I never should have shut down like that, you don't deserve it. I should've been stronger for us - I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She lowered her hands and looked at him, "Yes, you should have been. We fight for each other, remember? When the rest of the world fight against us, we fight to preserve what we built together - or so I thought. You stopped fighting for us. When did you lose faith?"

Jason grabbed hold of her hands, pressing both of them in his before lifting them to his lips with so much care. "Nobody I know is more worthy than you are. You're incredible, and not only are you deserving of love and everything that comes with it, but you have it! I love you with everything in me, Sam, because of who you are. You're strong, and loyal, and true to your very soul. You may not be sailing the seas anymore but you're every bit as independent as you were when you did. You didn't lay around and get taken care of, even though I would gladly take care of you and give you the world - you stood strong by my side like nothing I've ever had before. You've been my sounding board, my conscience, my backup. You're loving and kind, and the beauty inside of you is as breathtaking as it is on the outside. You've been loving me and taking care of me when I've been busy loving and taking care of everyone but you, but that stops right now. I've allowed people to come between us, almost destroy everything we are to each other because I'm a fool!" He kissed her hands again, "I'll never be this big a fool again, and I'm never letting you go ever again."

Sam was sobbing again but she was curious too. "What are you saying, Jason?"

He studied her delicate fingers as he put his emotions into words, slowly moving his eyes to hers. "I'm saying that I want you to come home, Sam. But even more than that, I want you to marry me!"

At her stunned incredulity he hurried to continue, "We get engaged and promise to plan our wedding and then something else always comes up that takes priority and we push it off and push it off until we end up in somebody else's crap, and now here we are - still not married, after all the times I've asked you. Well, not this time - I want you as my wife, Sam. I want you to wear my name and my ring, and I want to have babies with you…lots of brown haired, brown eyed babies who smile just like you. I can't wait to see my first child growing inside of you - I've wanted nothing in my life as much as I want to have babies with you." He moved one hand down against the flat of her belly. "You and I are all I'll ever need and I want you by my side forever, Sam."

Jason had a sudden idea. "Let's do it, Sam! Let's go right now, right this minute to a Justice of the Peace - right now! Let's get married right now…tonight!"

"W-what?" Sam was reeling. She didn't understand how she'd gotten to this moment. The entire day had been so full of emptiness and distress, wrought with sadness and regret, turmoil and anger filling the gaps in between - then in the last moments…pure elation and bliss. She wanted this - all she'd ever wanted was this. She nodded through her tears and her heart and head burst open with her joy. "Yes. Yes, Jason - yes!"

In the next second Jason's lips claimed her own, hard yet soft, pliant yet demanding, his eager tongue darting at the slight opening of her mouth, urgent and seeking. Sam opened up to him gladly, her tongue reaching out in welcome to his, tasting and giving as he reached one hand behind her neck to deepen their union. She released a pent up sigh as she sank further into his arms, and Jason drew her tighter as he tasted every corner of her delicious mouth. It seemed like forever since he'd held her like this, tasted her as she melted into him. His tongue left hers to trace her bottom lip, his teeth following with the slightest nip before he drew it into his mouth for the sweetest trace, releasing it to find her tongue with his once more. His hand behind her neck pulled her closer still, even as he inhaled her and crushed her to his body, his lips hard and urgent as he tasted her again. God, he had missed her!

Now! He needed to do it now! Reluctantly he eased out of the heavenly kiss, pecking her puckering lips one last time before he started pulling her towards the door, their smiles bright enough to light the world as they looked at each other. Jason yanked the door open and Elizabeth Webber almost fell to the floor inside. She'd been just outside, ear against it, listening.

"Elizabeth! What're you doing?" She had the decency to look shame-faced at his stunned, irritated question. Sam looked at her curiously. This chick was truly pathetic.

"Jason, I - I, ah…"

"Were you just eavesdropping at the door?" He was really getting frustrated with people interfering every time he tried to be alone with Sam - to do something just for them. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just about to knock - I, I left something earlier."

Sam laughed out loud at the silly woman. "You are as desperate as you are fake, aren't you Nurse Webber? What did you leave - my fiancé?"

The nurse's eyes widened with shock. She had heard them clearly when they were yelling about Ric and how much they'd hurt each other recently, had been stunned by Jason's proclamations of love - that's how he was supposed to feel about _her_ , not the conwoman - but they'd gotten quiet in the last few minutes and she hadn't been able to hear clearly what was said. Is marriage what they'd been talking about?

Jason didn't have time for her. Sam said yes - he wouldn't give her a single minute to change her mind. "Whatever you left, Elizabeth, will have to wait." He continued through the door pulling Sam by the hand, forcing the nurse to back out into the hallway. He looked back at Sam for a moment before he continued, "My fiancé and I have somewhere to be right now."

"Fiancé? WHAT - Jason you broke up with her! Why would you marry her? She tried to sleep with her mother's husband!" The minute the words were out of her mouth she wanted to take them back, the look of anger crossing his face causing her to back up a little further from them.

"You _were_ listening at my door? What the hell are you doing, Elizabeth?"

Her face turned crimson and she started to twist her hands together, looking from him to the floor, her acting skills not failing her in that moment though she was caught red handed. "You were shouting so loud I couldn't help it. And I couldn't leave - the elevator is still not working."

Sam chuckled at the silly woman, "I've heard it's actually easier going down than it is coming up, and you didn't need the elevator for that - remember?"

Jason couldn't care less about whatever game the nurse was playing - they had to go. "You know what, Elizabeth - go on inside and look for whatever you _think_ you left. As a matter of fact, wait inside for the lights to come back on…Sam and I have somewhere to be." He pulled Sam towards the stairwell adding, "Have some Tequila while you wait, but please be gone when we get back - my wife and I will want our home all to ourselves tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was three weeks after the blackout before anyone saw Jason and Sam again. Three glorious weeks when Mr. Morgan blocked the world out and showed Mrs. Morgan the time of her life, finally making good on his promises to take her away and to make time alone for each other.

After they'd woken a Justice of the Peace and his wife and exchanged vows before them and God that dark night, they stopped by Sonny's so Jason could tell him in person that he would be unavailable for awhile. They stood in Sonny's living room where the only light came from a lantern near the bar where he stood pouring himself a scotch. Jason hugged Sam to him when he told Sonny, "Don't call, don't write, don't telegraph…" Then kissing the side of her head he added, "My wife deserves a honeymoon with no interruptions."

Sonny smiled at them approvingly, "Good for you." He knew what hell they'd been living without one another, and he knew that nobody loved each other more. Jason was a true soldier and the best right hand a man could have, but even God himself rested on the seventh day. He wouldn't begrudge his trusted enforcer a few weeks away.

"That's it?" Sam didn't expect him to take the news calmly. The Sonny she knew was selfish and self-centered and he demanded Jason's full attention and complete loyalty at all times, had run him ragged even while hurt, without thinking twice about it. Sam did not recognize this side of him. "No tantrums?" She asked incredulously. "No demands - not even one?"

Sonny smiled again as he moved to stand directly in front of them and faced the feisty brunette whom he'd learned a world of respect for. She had come through for his family on more than one occasion and she had done what several had failed to do…she'd made his hitman a very happy man, and while misery and loneliness were useful tools that had served him well in his chosen field, Jason was more than just a worker - he was his brother. He wore happiness well.

"I'm happy for you two…it's about damn time!" He took a swig of his drink, pushing his jacket back as his hand rested on his hip.

Other than Sonny, Carly was the only other person who knew they'd left, Jason leaving her a message on their way out of town to the glorious Maldives, where they locked themselves away from the world and in each other. For the first week they had no idea what laid beyond the thatched roof cottage with its glass bottom sitting over crystal clear, blue waters loaded with tropical fish, and for the first two days they had seen nothing beyond the bedroom itself.

Jason laid next to his wife and watched as her back rose and fell in sleep, unable to stop himself from reaching to trace the beautiful curve of her spine down to the delightful dip at her lower back, soon using his lips to follow the path of his fingers, resting in the very inviting space there. He felt her stir beneath his tongue as he dipped to taste her again, loving the feel of her beneath his caress.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Morgan." Her murmur was filled with sleep as the smile sounded in her voice.

He dropped a tender kiss where his tongue played. "Good evening, Mrs. Morgan!" Lifting his head when she turned her body over to face him, he drew her close and felt himself lengthen at the feel of her soft suppleness that moved seductively against him. He had to summon his learned discipline when her stomach growled in protest to its neglected state. After kissing her deeply he whispered in her ear, "I seem to have neglected to feed my wife today."

Smiling widely and in sated bliss she answered, "Only my stomach…," grabbing his strong hand and moving it down between her legs she guided him to where a fire stayed lit for his touch alone, as she kissed him passionately to display her awakened desire. "You've fed everywhere else quite well!"

Groaning into her mouth as he fought to restrain himself, Jason moved his fingers inside her and stroked her roughly, before he moved out of her and away from her intoxicating lips. "First, I feed you…" He kissed her again passionately. "…Then _I_ eat!"

Untangling reluctantly from her enticing limbs, Jason rose from the bed and drew his wife with him to lead her to the kitchen where they grabbed cold chicken with bread, wine, and cheese and headed out the backdoor down the steps that led to their private beach. The moon was high in the night sky, its serene glow beautiful as it danced upon the water and lured the young lovers to partake of each other.

Jason fell to the sand and drew his wife onto his lap, the action causing a beautiful breast to peak from behind the shortie silk robe as it fell open to his touch. Once again he felt himself grow hard for her in response, prompting him to lower his head and claim the taut prize, eliciting the sweetest gasp from her lips. Flicking his tongue across its marbled hardness, Jason deftly untied the sash holding her clothed from him, his sure hand surrounding a firm cheek and pulling her closer as she straddled him hotly, clasping his face as she latched onto his tongue and drank him up. Grinding her clit over his bulging boxers, Sam moaned and came up briefly for air. "I want you," she whispered breathlessly, food forgotten once again as she moved back to kissing him in earnest.

Thriving on the feel of him beneath her, she moved her hips to urge his touch upon her heated flesh and he eagerly answered her summon, moving his searching mouth across the valley between her breasts to pay equal attention to the other, the perky nipple inviting as he drew her into his mouth again, his fingers finding warmth within her walls as they entered and danced inside her.

"Jason." The sound of his name breathless upon her lips filled him with even more desire for her.

"Yes, baby - tell me what you want!"

"I want you inside me. I _need_ you inside me, now!" She kissed him again, her arms eagerly circling his neck as she pressed voluptuous breasts to his naked chest and held him to her. "Please…" she was whimpering with need as she claimed his lips again, her tongue searching as it washed across his lips, into his open mouth to tangle with his.

Her whisper undid him, his hand moving swiftly to guide his throbbing member into her welcoming heat, the sudden opposing restrictions from her tight walls surrounding him divinely as he pushed his way into her slowly. But Sam was impatient…wanting to feel him fill her completely she pushed down on his shaft, greedily impaling herself and crying into his mouth in sweet delight. Unable to control the wild need within her that cried out for him, Sam lifted herself again and again and repeatedly rammed back down on his aching sword, loving the feel of him as he thrusted up into her welcoming descent, the fullness sending sweet vibrations through her brain.

Grasping her desperately to his solid chest as she rode him hotly, noisily uttering his name over and over again in ecstasy as he filled her, Jason grunted out his pleasure at the building tension in his gut. She fit so perfectly to him, the tightness of her grabbing him snugly as she went up and down on his member that seemed to grow even harder with each stab from her, her perfect breasts heavy against his chest as he watched the euphoria cross her gorgeous face and she took what she needed from their love.

"You feel so fucking good!" His lips crashed down on a nipple again as he guided her hips on him and felt the tightening of her walls as they gripped him even more. The sound of her rapture when she threw her head back, her raven hair tickling his kneecaps as his name left her lips again and again in wild abandon.

"Oh, God Jaaasson! JASONNNNN!" Sam felt the shudder contort to a storm that raged and shook her from within, turning her insides to mush when he pulled her down into his final thrusts to groan out his pleasure against her breast, his tongue still working her while strong, slender fingers burned where they held her tight to guide them down from the raging inferno that burned both their bellies and turned them inside out.

As the sea inside her calmed, Sam heard the waves hit the shore near them and she laid her head on her husband's shoulder while she stroked him down from his own high, the feel of his semen precious inside her where it shot hotly and bathed her inner walls. They stayed like that and finally fed each other, biting at the same drumstick, nibbling at the same bit of cheese until their lips met where it ended, always in a soft, lingering kiss, still joined at the hips with him still buried deep inside her.

Looking up at the stars that painted the night sky bright, Sam felt in her element in the arms of the man she loved so much, eons away from every care, every worry, every disappointment or responsibility. "It's so beautiful here, Jason!"

" _You're_ beautiful!" He couldn't break his eyes away from her upturned face to admire what she saw, his own picture of loveliness so much more beautiful to look at.

Sam looked down to see him not even watching at what she showed him, his beautiful blue eyes locked on her instead. Almost blushing, she poked him lightly in the side, "You're not even looking!"

"Yes, I am…and I see the most beautiful thing God ever made! You're breathtaking, Sam!" The way her beautiful brown eyes danced on her perfect face only enhanced everything about her. He loved seeing her happy and carefree. He loved hearing her laugh. He loved everything Sam.

She blushed fully that time, the intensity of his blue gaze upon her face electrifying as he adored her, catching her off guard with its sincere simplicity. Brushing his regal nose with her own before dropping a light kiss to his perfection, she whispered, "I love you!"

Jason couldn't help the breath that caught in his throat when he felt it in his heart as it pumped for her, "I love you so much more!"

They went skinny dipping under the moonlight, swimming soon forgotten when he planted his feet in the sand and pulled her onto his shaft, impaling her as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, her heels eagerly digging into firm ass cheeks to pull him fully inside of her, moaning instantly when he filled her up and latched onto her neck. Her pulse throbbed beneath his tongue as Jason bathed the spot below her ear and filled both hands with her glorious globes, the water making her bounce ontop of him, effortlessly and light. Pushing her breasts together and kneading roughly he dipped his head to bathe one then the other, his fervent mouth feeding between them crushed closely together as she clasped him with her womanhood and clenched her walls up and down on his hardness, as they lost themselves in each other and loved as though they were the only two people on the face of the earth.

In the second week they finally ventured out to snorkel the blue lagoons and extensive reefs, never leaving their sanctuary for more than a few hours a day, always eager to return to their love nest and block the world once again.

"Look what I found!" Sam sauntered out the kitchen door brandishing a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses, smiling at her husband who lounged on the hammock in the backyard, lazily swinging underneath the shade of the looming trees that held it in place. Jason turned his head to watch the vision in loose white sari approach him, her hair flowing behind her as the light wind caught its tresses and sent them back away from her beautiful face. Using one hand he steadied the hammock as she climbed up, straddling him and holding up the bottle as she beamed down, "What do you say - want a rematch?" He loved her in that position astride him…the things she did to his brain when she rode him like that!

"Rematch?" he teased her, "You _stole_ the last game! I had to concede just to stop you from getting alcohol poisoning that night!"

Her mouth fell open in mock astonishment, " _Stole_? _Concede_? Nah-huh, I won that game fair and square, Mister! You just can't stand losing to a girl!" She poked him jokingly with the hand holding the glasses as she goaded him, "Here's your chance to take your manhood back - what do you say - three outta five?"

He would gladly do anything that kept that radiance on her face. "Three outta five…but _no_ cheating this time! I mean it!"

Giggling again, she handed him the bottle then she moved a glass to each hand. "Okay, there were no dominos so we have to come up with a different game. Howw abbbout…who knows more about the Maldives? No, wait - you read travel books for fun - that wouldn't be a fair match."

Jason smiled at her as he laid his head back and watched the wheels turn in her beautiful head. She was happy, which made him happy! He vowed to himself he'd keep her happy when they got home - he'd move the world to keep her happy, to keep her like this. Purposely shifting his hips beneath her so she could feel what she did to him, he came up with the perfect game they would play, planning to lose so she could claim her prize right there in the hammock in the spacious, serene backyard under the Maldives sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two months later Sam and Jason were back home at the penthouse where they'd settled sublimely into married life together, happy and contented in love. Sam had developed an interest in investigations and was reading up on becoming a private investigator, with her husband's full support and encouragement. Even Carly had started acting grown up and respectful of their union, had started to knock and wait for an invitation before barging in and even encouraged Sam's new professional path. The two were surprised that they had so many things in common and that they weren't bad friends when they stopped hating each other's guts.

Jason went back to work as he did before but found himself always looking anxiously to going home to her, loving the way the place felt like home the moment he opened the door to her sweet smile and musical laughter, the velvet span of her arms encircling him with love being the height of his day.

"Sam?" the house was quiet today and there was no burnt smell of dinner gone wrong. He shouted up the stairs, "Baby, are you home?" When there was still no answer he summized that she was out and was surprised at how empty he suddenly felt, the disappointment of not being able to fall into her arms as he was anticipating, surprisingly acute.

Sam was at the hospital getting wonderful news at the precise moment that Jason was home missing her. One particular nurse noticed her heading into Dr. Kelly Lee's office and not being able to stop her morbid inquisitiveness when it concerned all things Sam and Jason, she pulled up Kelly's open files and gasped in disbelief at one in particular.

"No, no, no, no, no, no - please, please no!"

"Did you say something, Elizabeth?" The other nurse at the desk turned to look at her pale face as she looked pained at the computer.

"N-nothing." She hadn't realized that she'd said something out loud.

The nurse turned back to updating her chart after a long, skeptical look at the woman who couldn't stop staring at the screen.

The words, _pregnancy test: positive_ , mocked her openly in Samantha Morgan's charts. Oh, God no! The harlot had succeeded in trapping Jason forever! She had to do something, fast…this was her last chance!

Ten minutes later she was knocking frantically on the penthouse door, praying he was home, refusing to call first for fear he'd tell her not to come. He opened the door and she sighed openly in relief, sending herself straight into his arms before he could say hello.

"Jason, thank goodness you're here!" The tears sprung forth on cue as she latched onto him as if for dear life. "He's not only cheating on me with that whore but she got him hooked on pills too!" She shook her head against his chest for emphasis as she tightened her arms at his waist, "And on top of everything else, I just found out I'm pregnant! Oh, Jason - what am I going to do?" She sobbed loudly as she waited for him to say the words that she knew would be coming, Jason would never let her raise another child by herself, he would dump that harlot in a second when he found out she needed him to rescue her from the sad abyss her life had fallen into. The tears dried up when she felt him forcefully removing her arms from his waist. She looked up puzzled, the look staring back at her not at all what she was expecting.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to need you to stop doing this." Jason unclasped the vice from his waist and laid her hands down at her own side as he looked at her sternly. "Sam and I are married and she's back home now, you can't just show up here like this anymore."

Stunned, she took a small step back as she studied his face. Something had changed about him. The whore had gotten to him and he was locking her out! No way would she let that happen. "What are you saying, Jason? Are you saying you won't be my friend anymore? First you disappear for three whole weeks without a word to me, and now you can't be my friend?"

Jason studied her closely as though seeing her for the first time in a long time. Was she being purposely manipulative or was she just hurt from his unexpected firmness? He chose to believe the latter, giving their friendship the benefit of the doubt. "You and I will always be friends, Elizabeth, but as my friend, I'm going to need you to respect my wife's home and her place in my life. What Sam needs comes first, and the fact that she's uncomfortable with how close you and I are needs to factor with me - I have to be considerate of her feelings, so if that means that you have to call before coming over, then so be it. And I can't be the one you turn to for everything anymore." He saw the hurt in her eyes but her feelings couldn't be paramount for him. "I will always help you when I can, but I can't do it at my wife's expense…I'll never hurt her like that ever again."

She started crying again, "Oh, great! My life is falling apart and the one person I have to turn to is turning away from me - story of my life!" She sobbed, throwing her shoulders into it as she brought her hands up to her face and bent her head into them. "I need you, Jason, I neeeed yyouuu," she wailed shamelessly.

When she didn't feel his strong arms surround her she ventured her head up to see him standing with both hands in his pocket looking annoyed. Why the hell wasn't it working? He'd never been unaffected by her damsel in distress routine before - what the hell was going on?

"Would you like me to call Emily for you? I'm sure my sister would want to know that you need her right now." Laying his hand on her shoulder he guided her outside of the door, "That's what I'll do - you go home and I'll call Em and let her know to stop by. Get home safe, Elizabeth!" And just like that she found herself on the outside of the penthouse with the door locked shut in her gaping face. The click of the lock was like a resounding slap as she stood there, unable to move, reeling from the shock.

The elevator chimed and Sam blazed past the woman at the door, her presence barely registering as she tore through and yelled for her husband, "Jason? Jason, are you here? I have the best news!"

Elizabeth heard him answer, the love dripping from his soft words a silent slap in her face, "Hey! You're finally home - I missed you - come here!" She heard silence after that and could just picture what was happening on the other side of the door. Not being able to take anymore she spun towards the elevator and fled back to her side of town, barely able to hold back the vomit that threatened to drown her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jason flung the door to the penthouse open and bent down to swoop his laughing wife up into his arms. He walked through and kicked it shut with his foot, turning his head to claim her lips in a quick kiss. "Welcome home, baby Morgan!" They'd gone back to the hospital to get the first sonogram of their baby.

Sam laughed and threw her head back in glee, then leaning forward to kiss him on the lips as she whispered breathlessly, "Say it again!"

Jason was only too eager to oblige, "Baby Morgan." He kissed her again, a little longer and harder this time before mumbling against her soft lips, "Mrs. Morgan…and baby Morgan!"

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan!" Sam was floating on high and she felt like her feet would never touch ground again. Just a few short weeks before her life was in a dizzying tailspin and she couldn't awaken from the nightmare that robbed her breath and drained her soul. But here she was now, in the arms of the man she loved so very, very much, burrowed into his chest as she drank from his lips and basked in the pleasure of being his wife and soon mother of his child. Jason's wife! She had wanted that for so long. A child of their very own being the only thing that she had ever wanted more! "I love you, Jason! I love you so much!"

He pretended to drop her, swinging her back up into his arms and bringing her even closer as she laughed again and he stared deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes, "I love you more, so much more!" His lips caressed her belly gingerly before they claimed hers again and his tongue pushed past their sweetness into the heaven of her mouth. Sam wasn't only his wife but she was his _pregnant_ wife! He had finally gotten his head out of his ass and done the thing he'd wanted to do most since the day he fell in love with her - wanting a baby with her the only thing he'd place above marrying her. Jason moved into the darkened apartment as he drank headily from her tongue as it surrendered to him, unseeingly taking the stairs two at a time from memory as he moved them purposely to their bedroom.

Moving swiftly to the bed, Jason laid his wife down in the middle as he continued to kiss her and they got to ripping the hindering clothing that separated them. He wanted her so badly, had missed her touch, her smell, her loving so damn much and now couldn't seem to make up for lost time no matter how much of her he got. Moving his lips down her neck and to her cleavage, he used his teeth to pull the bra away from a perky, sublime breast, latching onto the freed nipple in frenzy as he pulled it into his mouth and sucked his wife to heightened pleasure. The taste of her had always driven him crazy, one place more so than all others, the thought pushing him past her bra, down over her perfect, flat tones where their baby grew, down to the patch of raven covering that separated him from his golden paradise.

Using his hot, wet tongue to bathe her womanhood as he moved into her folds, Jason pinched her nipple, a throaty groan escaping in pronouncement of his arrival home. Her plumpness filled his mouth as he roved his eager tongue over and around her clit to lap and softly pull it between his lips, flicking it there as he used one hand to pull her closer. He opened his mouth wider as he pulled more of her in, hearing her gasps and soft moans as she fisted the sheets and arched her back, writhing against his face as he feasted on her. Jason grunted as the delectable taste of her coated his tongue, heightening his thirst for her even as he drank her up. Inserting two fingers into her juiciness, he pushed as her walls clamped down on them and his flattened tongue laved her clit and licked across hungrily. The rapid speed of his fingers increased even more when she cried out his name and grabbed his head, squeezing him into her as he sucked between her supple lips. Her grind against his face and tightening of her walls screamed how close she was and as she yelled his name once more he tasted the first drops of her sweet nectar as it bathed his eager tongue. He lapped up every single drop, using his tongue to sweep around the opening, then smacking loudly as he left a kiss to slowly move upward to her waiting lips. Guiding himself home, he rested against her as she pulsed against him, forcing him to hold his breath as it caught at the enormity of the love that latched him to her heart. He was finally home and he'd never let her go…not ever again!

 ** _A/N: That one miserable night with the nurse is what came between our beautiful JaSam and kept them miserable and apart for two miserable, painful years, so it never happened! The bullshit writing with the nurse having Jason's baby is what created all the crap that happened to them afterwards and is what's prompting the painful nonsense we have to endure on the screen right now with JaSam stuck in Friz world with those useless characters ever present in their lives, so that shit never happened! IT NEVER HAPPENED!_**


End file.
